Talk:Nexus Temple
Interesting Rumor. I have heard there was (or would eventually have) ruins of Nexus Temple on Crux Prime. Does anybody know if this is true? I didn't find any ruins, but when I'm on Crux Prime, I'm mostly fighting, not exploring. Would it have possibly been on the other side of Rivendark Canyon? -The Super Sentinel :Short answer: Yes. :Long answer: First, look at this early map. : :Now take into account that the sub-meshes of the other side of Rivendark Canyon are named "Ruins" in the NIF model for that area of Crux Prime, a story plaque for Rivendark Canyon mentioned the detection of Mythran presence on the other side, which also mentioned the future addition of a bridge allowing players to cross over to it, plus the 3D models of the Nexus Temple (in ruins) existing within the "Testobject" section of the game model assets... And yes, there's strong indicators that either the Nexus Temple or the entrance to it was on the other side of the canyon, and that the developers had plans to open it to the public at some point. ::Oh, and don't forget the Imagimeter story element... Dev comments Since YouTube is disabling comments on "made for kids" videos soon... Here's some comment threads on this video that are worth preserving. The last one is more relevant to the Earth Gauntlet, but whatevs. ---- TheCrazyelbows 3 years ago Hey, I modeled that :) (the first area your flying around in) TheCrazyelbows 3 years ago well part of it atleast. jamessterV2 2 years ago This is a super late reply, but awesome! Would you happen to remember what it was going to be used for? There seems to be evidence it was going to be on the other side of the canyon in Crux Prime, but nobody really knows for sure. What would players have done there? TheCrazyelbows 2 years ago Just more of an idea placeholder. At one point we all did some smaller side projects and presented them to see if they could be added to the game. Like a new area, or in game functionality. All VERY rough and fast (like 1 day of actual work) just to get an idea across and see if it sparked anyone's imagination. Nothing happened with this in the end. I hoped it could be like a zone expansion, maybe with a boss fight in it. ---- Radical Corgi 3 years ago Seeing all these unimplemented worlds really shows that Lego intended to do more with this game but never got to because not enough people were paying for it. In all honesty if Lego brought back Lego Universe it might work better if it had a sort of "one time purchase" method, as opposed to the whole "subscription" thing most MMOs have, sadly though we're stuck with Lego Minifigures Online which hasn't had anything new (not counting minifigures) for a long time. Hopefully Lego Worlds becomes something truly great though... riivan 3 years ago You have no idea how many times we asked them to go to the free with micro trans and optional subscription method that Neverwinter, ESO, SWTOR, and etc do. ---- riivan 3 years ago Object 8267 is an old test version of that model, the one in Neal's video is the more complete version we added in later. :) ----